duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Graveyard Fertilizer
Graveyard Fertilizer is a term for purposefully putting your own cards into your graveyard. Details It is usually done for Combo and/or Reanimate purposes, forming synergy with other cards. There are various methods of Graveyard Fertilizer cards that put cards from various zones into your graveyard. Dandy Eggplant can put a card from your deck into your graveyard. Emergency Typhoon can put cards from your hand into your graveyard without losing a number of cards in your hand. Colorful Dance can put multiple cards into your mana zone, while exchanging cards in the zone into your graveyard. Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian can put the top cards of your deck into your graveyard while you keep a creature with "15px Blocker" in the battle zone. Necrodragon End of the World can put an unprecedented amount of cards (all, except 3) from your deck into your graveyard. Dandy Eggplant and Colorful Dance have both entered the Hall of Fame due to their usefulness. Others such as Streaming Shaper and Ailfreet, Spirit of the Holy Gates can also be used to put multiple cards into your graveyard. Some cards can be used to counter this form of ability, where cards in your graveyard can be sent back into a zone such as the deck. *Filler Robo Concurion *Chanting Clineko *Purification Trap *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor *Red Scorpion, Electro-mech *Cyber N World *Olive Oil, Karma's Burial *Xf Croce Fuoco, Dragment Symbol *Pokchinchin / Poktamatama While some of those countermeasure cards only specifically target cards in the graveyard, some provide other benefits such as Hand Addition (Cyber N World) or Mana Acceleration (Purification Trap). There are few cards that are able to specifically target cards from your deck into your graveyard. With the exception of Dandy Eggplant and Slash Charger both in the Hall of Fame, this can include cards such as Baron Gouyama and Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye. There are many cards that can blindly put cards from the top of your deck into your graveyard, but these cards can vary in effectiveness due to the randomness. History of Graveyard Fertilizer Pre-Reincarnation Saga *Until the Reincarnation block, there was no Reanimate strategies that required Graveyard Fertilizer cards. Fighting Spirit Saga had previously featured Enchanted Soil and Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck to provide mass mana acceleration. Phoenix Saga *This block introduced powerful darkness creatures that required cards to be put into your graveyard. This included the reanimate abilities of Inferno Gate, Babelginus, Demonic Dragon and Necrodragon Guljeneraid. Due to the strength of Inferno Sign, it was often combined with Dandy Eggplant and Slash Charger to search for powerful finishers. Sengoku Saga *Other cards such as Inferno Sign were introduced, with other Recovery cards being used. Further demand for Knight Magic spells and Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye cards also appeared. Divine Evolution Saga *Graveyard evolution appeared in this block. Graveyard Fertilizer strategies proved useful for the support of early summoning. In particular, Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye required a total of 3 creatures for its Graveyard Galaxy Vortex evolution ability, whereas Rock Romanov, the Wicked God and its Super Infinite Graveyard evolution ability required any number of creatures from your graveyard. Beginning Romanov was also able to be put into the battle zone with only 5 mana by using Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect. However, around this time, Inferno Sign was added to the Hall of Fame while Inferno Gate was added to the Premium Hall of Fame Psychic Shock *In this block, an Attack Trigger keyword known as Soul Recall appeared that required a specific number of cards in your graveyard to returned to the bottom of your deck to be used. To offset this, many cards that put cards from zones into your graveyard were included. Decks of this nature using Graveyard fueling strategies were weakened however by Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect and Heavy, Dragon God entering the Hall of Fame. Episode 1 *While the deck type was already disappearing, Cyber N World was being heavily used as a graveyard reset in the metagame. The general strategy did receive an update in 2 cards, Volg Thunder that formed a deckout deck type; Volg Thunder Deckout as well as the Bone Dance Charger spell that provided a self mill of 2 cards as well as the Charger ability. Episode 2 *Zombie Dragon was a commonly focused race, with many cards that added cards into your graveyard. Noteworthy support cards include Doll Finn, Burial Guardian and Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian. This was at the same time as the Graveyard source deck type was growing in popularity due to Mustang, Royal Destroyer, Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator (and later 5000GT, Riot). Together with Kubrick, Aqua Melge and Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet formed an infinite loop deck type known as Melge Loop One-Shot. Episode 3 *Further Outrage creatures for the graveyard source decktype were included, with Schumacher, New World, Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday and Pulsar, Trans Suction providing additional options. Cards such as 5000GT, Riot, Crossfire, Millionaire and Testa Rossa, of the Heat all featured abilities that benefited from the graveyard strategy. Category:Advanced Gameplay